Fable: Ends and Beginnings
by Walkman355
Summary: *sequel to Rise of the Guild and New Heroes* When Albion is plunged into Shadow and Civil War, in an age where Heroes are not born, they are forged. Connor Mest, a boy with no Heroic skills, must embrace his lineage and awaken as a Hero. But with the Corruption closing in and the Queen absent, will his band of Heroes save Albion? Or will it be lost forever?
1. The Gathering

The Gathering

Every few years they gathered in the bleakest darkness, lit only by the light of their Will. Warren stood beside his Master and assumed his job. He was an Outsider, the Scribe. Theresa sat at her end of the table and the others filed in; Scythe, Reaver, Abram, Lilia, Malbrook, and finally Hunter. Hunter surveyed the room, "So Gluttony is no longer with us…a shame truly…"

Malbrook scoffed, "Good riddance, more territory for Reaver! I think having two immortals close to one another is foolish."

Reaver nodded and Lilia smirked. Immortals had an understanding…they each owned territory and saw over it. However, it did not mean they could not die. Immortals each had a tie with the Void that sustained their immortality. Scythe had been the only one to tread the Void so his link was permanent…he was the only one who was truly immortal. Gluttony had consumed a stone from the Void and it had granted him his power, but Warren had Abram make a second stone to counteract it. He looked around the table gripping his sword tightly. With a wave of Theresa's hand, his grip loosened and he peered around the table. Each person was named for their sin. Reaver was Pride, Malbrook was Wrath, Lilia was Lust, Abram was Sloth, Hunter was Envy, and Theresa was Greed. Scythe and Warren were the only ones with different titles, Archon and the Scribe. It was his job to document history and archive it at the Vault in Snowspire. Scythe took his seat, and the room went quiet. "We must discuss the more pressing matter at hand…with the Crawler's invasion of Albion, the threat of the Void entering our world has become very real…Theresa has put forth a plan…if you would."

She stepped forward, "I believe that the Spire's concentration of Will and our involvement in this world presents itself as a gateway for the Void to enter our world…I have seen the end of my life coming soon…I have no successor, but I shall remain at the Spire and try to hold the evil back the best I can. You may want to find ways to sever your connections to the Void, because if you don't we will all be in grave danger…"

Lilia spoke, "Why should we? This gift of eternal life has granted us the ability to span the ages never aging…"

"Because it presents a danger to the world if we remain this way. You have seen Abram?"

The older man chattered to himself erratically, he was the second oldest in the room. One of the original sons of Archon who's mind had been destroyed by the Void, because he used the Spire's destruction to create a rift to the Void and summon forth and entity to grant his wish for limitless knowledge. It destroyed his mind, and he was hardly there at all, but when he was he was sharper than any sword. He had the most extensive knowledge of alchemy in the world. Warren grimaced at the sight of the man and looked away. The court dragged on as they debated regions and plans for defeating the darkness. Warren grew bored, but he continued to write. At the end, Lilia and Malbrook left and Reaver rose to go, but Theresa extended her hand to stop him. "We need to talk."

He sat back down and Hunter eyed him warily, Abram chattered on unaware of the surroundings he found himself in. "We believe to have a solution to your immortality crisis…Sparrow solved part of it…but you must finish the rest on your own. Warren has volunteered to aid you…for the secret to his own immortality lies in yours. You both achieved your immortality around the same time. No one knows the night Oakvale fell into Shadow like you two."

Reaver rose adjusting his coat, "You know, has anyone ever told you that you are an obnoxious and pushy boor."

She smirked, "There's a first time for everything."

He gritted his teeth, before returning to his usual smug grin, "Very well, if I must…it has been a good ten bloody sacrifices since that business with the Crawler…if I can send those gits back into the Void I shall, I think I'd like to be a free-agent again."

Warren smiled, "You always were spirited Matthew."

He eyed Warren with smug malice, "Call me that again old man and I'll put a bullet in your head."

Scythe slammed the butt of his namesake into the ground and all eyes were on him. "Enough…Hunter, I suggest removing your own taint soon…I have a task for you." The man nodded, his forest green eyes and Ranger's coat flashed and he was gone.

Abram sputtered and looked around, apparently shaken from his own mind. He twisted his neck and a pop followed by a sigh of elation followed, "Where are we?"

"The meeting hall, it has been forty years." Scythe replied.

"I see…hello young Reaver…well I guess I'd best get back to my experiments…I was able to hear a bit of the meeting, and I've already formulated a few solutions for Hunter and Myself…I'll work on them if you send him my way to keep me focused…don't know how long till my next blackout."

He tapped his fingers on the table, his fingertips lighting up blue and a musical piece playing as he did before a Cullis Gate opened and he smiled, "Although the cost was high, the wish was worth it…knowing the Will lines of the world and how to tap into them is quiet convenient." He stepped through, and Reaver took his leave. All that were left were Theresa, Scythe, and Warren.

"It won't be long now…I can sense my death fast approaching." Theresa said. "Warren…your gift was granted through the collective power of the Spire…the Will energy that gathered into you and granted you this gift has worked well…but Reaver's is more temperamental…he must face his demons…and if he doesn't, it could spell disaster."

"I understand…"

"This isn't just about him though…you must find your own path to salvation…the Spire's destruction will not mean the end of the gift I have given you, but it will weaken…you will age slowly…and you will one day die…"

Warren smiled fondly, "It's been a long time coming…I just hope that when it does, I will find peace in death…"

Scythe looked on grimly, "Then I will need a new Scribe when you pass…"

"Indeed…well I guess I'd better gather the materials and meet with Reaver…this could take a while…"

Theresa nodded grimly, "There will be a reckoning in Albion…I have seen 7 champions rise to face the darkness and end a great evil…3 are Heroes…the rest are companions…you must seek them out when your business with Reaver is concluded…"

"How will I know where to look?"

"They will be on the field of battle…and they will be of your bloodline."


	2. Snowspire Draft

**I tried something new here and suffice to say I am rather proud of myself. Please read, review, enjoy.**

Snowspire Draft

I awoke to the cold wind blowing outside the cabin. The blankets atop me held no comfort in their neatly stitched and clean smelling warmth. My cousin's thunderous snoring above me drove me to move. I arose, my black hair falling around my face in a heap as I stumbled to the small fireplace we had and began to stoke the flames. I stared into the red glowing coals and wondered what another boring day it would be in Snowspire. I looked out the frosted over window and tried to warm my hands. A knock at the front door and I bolted down the steps faster than my parents could reach it and threw open the door. An Albion soldier stood outside. "By decree of the Queen Rose, all men of fighting age who wish to serve in the liberation of Samarkand are asked to report to the officers positioned here for the trip back to Albion!"

Well at least it was the break-away he was waiting for. Champ ran down the stairs from their room, "I heard fighting, what are we doing?"

"They want all men of fighting age to serve for some trip to Samarkand." I replied promptly.

Champ grinned. I knew that grin, the rugged cocky grin when he had some mischief he wanted us to get into. Champ had always been like that you see. We were descended from the Hero of Snowspire; it'd been so long no one knew his name anymore. Our grandfather, the last Hero, Cliff left for Aurora because of a dream he had and never came back, leaving Champ's dad Michael and my father Geoffrey to grow up with our grandmother. Uncle Michael had shown the signs of a Hero while my father had not, and had become the new Hero. Champ's mother died in childbirth and his father died fighting a troll. The one who failed to save him, Mother Superior Hannah had taken Champ in to the Warrior Monk Order, but he didn't stay long. He got into fights and was rough; the only one who could put him in his place was the Mother Superior. It was rumored she too was a Hero, who had once gone by the name Hammer. I was the frailer one as my father was the runt of the Hero tree, so Champ would always try and toughen me up and we'd get into a great amount of mischief. Champ had come to live with us recently as grandmother's health had declined and he wanted to help in any way he could.

"Champion, you are letting the cold in." She cried from the sitting room.

"Yes grandmother," He turned to the soldier, "We'll be there!"

He closed the door and turned to me, a wide smile lighting both our faces, this was the adventure we had been wishing for. He turned around and saw his father, with the glasses fixed on the bridge of his nose, his raven colored hair neat and combed, the golden eyes fixing the boys with his usual suspicious look. "Where will you be?"

Champ did his usual evasion, "Oh just out and about…I heard that the tavern is serving their Leo Head's brew today…it's supposed to be delicious!"

His father's gaze remained stern, "You are not to report to their barracks am I understood? I have lost a brother and a father to the foolish ideals of being a Hero I will not lose a son and a nephew. Now eat you breakfast and help your grandmother with her gruel."

I did as I was told, enjoying the fresh eggs from the chickens out back and the bacon from the Gillian's pigs down the road. Snowspire was a very tight-knit community, not much was done without anyone's knowledge. Another rap at the door, and father answered it this time. "Ah Hello Lily; there are in the kitchen." He said.

Lily Gillian bounded into the kitchen, her golden hair swishing around her face like a golden halo. "Ello lads, how's the breakfast?" She said snatching a piece of my bacon and began eating it.

"Hey that was mine!" I cried.

"No it weren't, it was mine that I gave to ye!" She said with her cheeky grin.

His mother walked in and smiled, "Hello Lily, would you like me to fix you something?"

"I'll have whatever Connor is having!" She said sending a flirtatious smile my way. I blushed and continued eating as my mother fixed Lily breakfast and gave me a few more pieces of bacon to replace what Lily had stolen with interest.

"Thanks Aunt Sally." Champ said, "Connor needs all the meat he can get with these flimsy sticks he calls arms." He said messing with my arms.

"Oh sod off Champ!" I cried.

"Connor, watch your language in front of your grandmother." His mother said flatly handing Lily her plate.

"Sorry gran." I said, full of shame.

Her wrinkly face formed a leathery smile as her eyes twinkled with warmth. I smiled back and continued eating as Lily began to scarf down her breakfast. Lily had been our friend since birth and we'd always played, fought, and adventured together. I had always fancied her, but I knew she liked Champ more. He was always the favorite with the ladies with his big muscles and great strength. He was the second strongest in Snowspire if you counted the Mother Superior. He was a Hero's son alright. After breakfast we threw on our clothes and coats and joined Lily in the walk to the market, the think and heavy snow crunching beneath our boots. We picked out some chocolates and went up to the Oracle statue to admire the faces carved into the side of the mountain. Champ took the first bite of the chocolate and we began to pass it around. "You know…" He said chewing the mouthful of chocolate, "They say the Hero of Oakvale stood here and received the wisdom and blessing of the Oracle…wouldn't it have been great? To be a Hero in the Age of Heroes…I mean Mother Hannah said that Queen Rose is the last of the great Heroes…I mean, what is going to happen to Heroes? We should just adventure and see if we can find them!" He jumped up, "Like Mother Hannah, we can be the three Heroes! Strength," He said kissing his muscles, "Skill," He pointed to Lily and she chuckled, "And Will!" He pointed to me.

"Last time I checked I'm no spell flinger Champ…" I replied.

"No, but you have shown signs!" He cried, "Show Lily!"

I got nervous, it was one thing to show Champ in the comfort of our room, but Lily was another story. "It's okay if you don't want to," she chided, "I won't judge, sometimes it's best to have a little secret."

No, I had to do this now. I took a deep breath of the wintery wind and began removed my gloves, focusing on making my hands warm. Imagine the fire I thought, fire is warm, warm your hands. I opened my eyes and the flames danced over my fingers as Lily looked at me in shock and awe, as Champ swelled with pride. I closed my hands as the flames were hard to summon and began to pant and slip my gloves back on. "THAT WAS BLOODY FANTASTIC!" She screamed bolting up and hugging me so tightly, her hair flooding his face. She smelled so nice, like a snow flower. She looked at him beaming and he began to blush.

Champ coughed and they broke away, "So…what now?" He asked.

I smiled, "Well I did want to try some Leo Head ale!"

"Well let's hope they let us this time." He smiled.

It was not a long walk to the large tavern near the gate, The Ogre's Breath, we entered and the music and merriment made us feel right at home. We got a table and Lily went to purchase our ales, coming back holding the three tightly in her hands. We clinked our tankards yelling cheers as we all began to drink the sweet and grain flavored liquid. "It is much better than the regular beer here!" Champ yelled slamming his tankard down empty on the table. Lily and I chuckled and took our time with ours as Champ went to get another. I noticed something odd though, as I noticed the Mother Superior sitting with a strange cloaked man. Beneath the cloak he wore a black coat with red trim. On his chest was tattooed an ancient Snowspire glyph. He had heard gran say it before. Caloupsus, the ring of dragons; it was a symbol of immortality. He smiled at the Mother and they laughed and seemed to have a good time until Champ got back and she noticed him.

"Champion Mest!" She cried. He jumped and turned ever so slowly to see her glaring at him; her red hair like tendrils of flaming wrath as she rose and came over to him. "I heard from your uncle you were thinking of joining the army…I knew you were a git, but that is just plain stupid!"

"You served with the Old Hero King and got to adventure Mother Hannah, I just want to get out and do some adventuring of my own." He replied.

She growled, "Well my associate is going to talk to your uncle right now!"

"Bollocks!" He shouted grabbing Connor, "We've got to go!"

"What about the drinks!?" Lily cried.

"Save our table, it won't be long!" He called back as we ran to the house. We arrived and could hear the yelling from outside. I opened the door and heard my father first. "-absolutely impossible! What you ask of me…to send my son to war…to DIE!"

"It is not your choice, the Seer has demanded that they go. It is their destiny." He replied bluntly, now I saw him without his cloak. His jacket had a balverine face on the back of it and his hair was just like mine, he turned towards us and I saw his face; the clean beard and blue tattoo lines that ran from his eyes like a stream of tears. However his eyes were vexing, like my father they were gold, but they were not the wise skeptical eyes of my father. They were fierce and commanding, the eyes of a warrior, a predator.

"I don't give a damn about your Seer! You will not take them from me!" He screamed.

Gran rose now from her chair and shuffled over to them, that smile fixed on her face. She touched the center of the ring of dragons on his chest and smiled, "Warutien." She said simply and smiled. Her face suddenly flashed with anger and in the briefest of seconds, so quick it barely registered she slapped my father and began to rant at him in Ancient Snowspire tongue. He nodded and replied curtly before turning to Warutien, "You may…take them to become soldiers."

At that Champ was already upstairs packing for the both of us in a maddened haste. He ran down quickly throwing my trunk at me and arriving promptly in front of Warutien, "So…we're leaving?" He asked panting. Gran chuckled and shuffled off to grab a small wooden box bringing it to us. She opened it and inside were two amulets. She took the first one, the symbol of the bear and put it around Champ's next.

"Hara Barumbe."

She drew the next for me, the symbol of the wolf, and Warutien's eyes went wide for a second, "Hara Warukene."

She beamed and shuffled back to her chair, sitting down and closing her eyes with a contented sigh. We walked back to the tavern where Lily tapped her foot impatiently, "You all left me to…hey what's with the amulets?"

"Gifts from Gran," I replied, "We're heading off to join the army."

"Y-you're leaving?" She said sadly, her voice quivering.

"Yeah…it'll only be a little while, and I promise we'll come back safe. We'll have new stories and adventures to tell you." I said with a smile.

Before I knew it she grabbed me by the front of my coat and pulled my lips to meet with hers. The kiss was sweet and warm and I closed my eyes to savor every minute of it. She broke away and I fixed her with a gaze of surprise, "You'd better stay safe…I don't want to give my first kiss to a dead man." She said shyly.

Champ walked up with a look of pride and shock, "Where's my kiss?"

She pecked him gently on the cheek and bounced off yelling, "You're paying for the rounds next time!"

I sat there in a blind stupor as Champ patted me on the back and we prepared to leave the village. Little did I know it would be a long time before I was back again.


	3. In the Absence of Heroes

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but in this one I tried to show the conflict in the minds of Warren, Reaver, and Theresa as their days began to come to a close.**

In the Absence of Heroes

Warren paced the deck of the ship methodically looking at the young Snowspire males who laughed and joked, brawling and playing games, excited to leave their homeland. Hammer's second in command and their monks sat and meditated diligently on the deck as well. He thought back to their conversation in the bar. "Been a many years since I seen you Warren Mest."

"Aye it has Hammer…or do you prefer Mother Hannah now?" He said sipping his beer.

She chuckled, "Well I wasn't going to find a man and make a family anyway, so being a mother to some monks and a whole village seems like it was worth it."

He glanced at the trio sitting near them and glancing over. "So is that them…the Mest boys?" He thought back to James…the runt of the litter who had returned to his roots in Snowspire and had made a whole new generation of Heroes.

"Aye that's them. Champion and Connor…good boys they are, but…are you sure you must send them to war? They are children…they need to live their lives." She fixed him with that stern 'I'm not going to budge on this' look.

"We're Heroes Hammer…normal lives are not something we can live so freely. We have a duty to the world…to protect it and its people." His eyes were sad. "No matter how long we must watch them suffer or struggle."

"I know you've lived long Warren…but why do you keep it up? Why not just say enough and end your tie to Theresa?"

"Because…someone must Hammer, I have to…once I see the end of Rose's chapter I shall leave this world…for good." His eyes showed the depth of his despair.

She patted him on the shoulder, "I'll put on a show, you just make sure you convince their family."

He chuckled on the deck of the boat and shook his head, young Connor approached him, "What's so funny?"

"Life my young Mest…are you enjoying the voyage?"

"It's alright, but I want to know something…how do you know my family?" He was a smart one.

"Me…um…" He scratched his beard and Connor fixed him with those hawk-like golden eyes. They studied and analyzed him in everyway. He sighed, "Want the truth?"

"Of course, that's why I asked isn't it?" Connor was testy…Warren liked that.

"I am Warutien Mest, born to the Hero Fang and Lady Meshane Taluk. I was born in the Age of Heroes and trained at the Guild before it was burned and the Heroes executed. I led a life of seclusion until one crazy Hero led me on an expedition to stop evil. Afterwards I met Theresa and at the end of my life she granted me the gift of immortality. I have watched over my descendants for centuries."

He stood there mouth agape, as most do, trying to comprehend the information Warren had departed to him. He just walked off and sat quietly the rest of the boat ride and I couldn't help but wonder what path he would carve for himself. He had the gift, Warren saw it in his eyes, but the question is, would he accept it?

*Bloodstone*

It had been almost a year now since Reaver had visited Bloodstone; the lawless land run by pirates. The buildings were run down and shabby and the citizens were very much the same; but with the industry he had brought here, Bloodstone was more of a giant factory now. The pirates under Reaver enforced the working class and he had rented out some apartments and villas to those of the upper class, but none was more upper class than Reaver. He was much different than those around him. The stark white suit stood out in a sea of ruddy brown and black. Here he was King, not some bloody do-gooder like Rose, him…Reaver! He grinned at the thought and licked his lips as he entered the mansion. He hung up his coat and entered his study settling into his comfy chair, "Shiv!" He called, remembering the boy had left him he sunk his head and sighed.

The boy had gone and formed his own family long ago. Reaver had visited his grandchildren only when they were born, because watching them grow would be too painful as they would age and he would not. This curse was something he would be glad to end, but what would be the price? Would the years suddenly rush back to him, would he go mad, would he die slowly and agonizingly to the cruel mistress known as Time? What was the point of it all; _Freedom_; freedom from what though, life, the Shadows, his past? What did he want to be free from, what haunted him so horridly that he clung to life so feverishly? _You are afraid, Matthew._ He heard her say. He rose and looked around, she was here? "Abigail!" He cried into the night, but no one responded to his call.

_You are afraid of death Matthew, afraid of the emptiness of it. But do not fear, my love, for I am here…and I will always be with you. _"Marianne?" He missed the nights of her tender embrace…even as her belly swelled with their son. He fell to the floor and screamed with a maddening rage.

"Sir?" A pirate called, but he quickly caught a bullet in between the eyes as Reaver closed and locked his door and sat there in his own misery. Things must change…they must be different if he was to ever have a chance at redemption.

*The Spire*

Theresa sat there in the Spire watching the pieces fall into play. The darkness rose in Samarkand and Rose gathered her forces to face it. The Heroes were close to gathering; Warren had acted out of line going back to Snowspire for closure and running into the boy's early. But could she blame him, Rose and the boys were the last of the family he had left. That she had left. Logan still wandered, away from her sight, and the boys were still un-awakened. Few Heroes roamed about now. Hammer and Garth were close to the door of death, Rose was aged as well, about as old as Logan were two other Heroes Thomas Kirkman and James Skelton, the houses Cluck and Highwind, who had just recently began to trickle into Albion after being banished by Logan, and then there were the Mests. It would all come down to the wire with this one…but in the absence of Heroes, could new ones rise to meet the challenge?


End file.
